Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for the electrical connector disclosed in Taiwan new model patent M304129 (Application No.: 95206946). It discloses a body 11, a row of conductive terminals 12 on the body 11, and a cage 13 covering the body 11. The cage 13 comprises a top wall 131, a bottom wall 132, two side walls 133, and a rear wall 134 extending downward from the rear edge of the top wall 131, wherein the bottom end of the rear wall 134 extends downward into a second connecting leg 135. In the present embodiment, this second connecting leg 135 bends backward in the direction of the rear wall 134, thus taking up space that could be used by a circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 3, the second connecting leg 135′ of this embodiment is formed by extending straight down, and so it is a perforated connecting leg. Therefore, the circuit board must have matching perforations. These perforations sacrifice space for each layer in a multilayer circuit board and thus influence the routing configuration of each layer.
In addition, the above discussed electrical connector is connected to a butting connector, therefore this electrical connector will need to withstand insertion/withdrawal force during plugging and unplugging. However, in the two preceding embodiments, when the connector undergoes a number of insertions and removals or when it receives considerable insertion/withdrawal force, the second connecting leg 135 or 135′ is likely to bend, thus making an increase in the distance between the rear wall 134 and cage 13 likely, and so influencing the stability of the electrical connector. Therefore, the two embodiments must bend the two sides of the rear wall 134 into side wings 136 with two wedging blocks 137 to be clamped onto the two side walls 133 in order to stabilize the rear wall 134 and the cage 13, which requires labor and increases costs.